


Taste My Love

by XtopherCB



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtopherCB/pseuds/XtopherCB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God what is with these women? I haven't had sex in so long and haven't had any time to jerk off because Beckett's got us running around all the time and then I'm too tired!" Esposito complained. Thinking about his lack of sex just made him get harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste My Love

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to ABC, Beacon Pictures, Andrew Marlowe, etc. This is in no way a real representation of the actors or the characters. It's fun to play with them just the same.

Author's note: This is about Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito but will involve several other characters from the show. I'm not sure exactly where this is going to go (aside from the obvious, a romance between Esposito and Ryan). I may jump around in time somewhat (e.g., flashbacks), and I'll try to stick more or less to the themes of the series and reference a few episodes, but no promises... it's obviously a parallel reality, though even on the show they're very friendly.

##

Taste My Love

Javier Esposito arrived at his apartment after a long day at work. His partner, and buddy, Kevin Ryan had come over for a drink and to play some Madden. Working at the 12th was a full time job, and they could be called back at any moment so they relished the time they had to relax.

Kevin kicked off his shoes, took off his blazer and crashed on the couch. Javier did the same, and they both sighed deeply.

"You want a beer?" asked Esposito.

"Hell yeah, bro, after the day we've had," replied Ryan.

"What was up with Beckett today -- not enough attention from Castle?" Javier half-joked as he got up and walked to the fridge.

"Well, you know how tight she's wound lately. Maybe next week will be better. Or they'll just fuck and get it over with."

"Keep dreaming," said Esposito returning to the couch and handing Kevin his beer, "you know it's gonna stay all 'unresolved sexual tension'."

"Probably, bro, probably?" Ryan agreed.

"Hey, you know how Lanie and I had dinner last week? I'm kinda thinking about asking her to get back together."

"So what's the problem? You and Lanie have been friendly forever, and she's damn hot!" Kevin half-whistled.

"Yeah, I know! You think I haven't noticed that? The problem is that chick Marisa, that my mom likes, stopped by here the other night and was getting awfully close. She was rubbing up against me and talking about getting back together, even for just one hot night of sex!" Javier explained.

"Wow, your life is so rough, having women throw themselves at your feet."

"Seriously bro, I dunno what to do. Lanie's hot and there are times I think I love her and could see her long-term, but Marisa... fuck, that girl makes me hornier than hell," he said, shifting on the couch to hide his semi-hard cock that was starting to show through his tight pants.

"Yeah I know what you mean, she's definitely hot. I've jerked off to her many a time, I must say."

"God what is with these women? I haven't had sex in so long and haven't had any time to jerk off because Beckett's got us running around all the time and then I'm too tired!" Esposito complained. Thinking about his lack of sex just made him get harder.

Ryan was already hard by this point, he also hadn't had sex in a while, what with Jenny being so busy at work, and secretly wondered what it'd be like to suck Javier's cock. He wondered if this might be the chance he's been looking for. "Bro, I know what you mean," he said. "I haven't gotten any play in weeks and I'm ready to bust a nut!"

Having served in the Army, Esposito was no stranger to jerking off in front of other guys. In fact, he kinda liked it almost as much as being with a woman. Sometimes he and his military buddies would have a circle jerk and Javier would get so turned on watching these hot men in nothing but their socks rubbing their cocks. "Why don't we just jerk off now?" he suggested.

Kevin was caught off guard. Had Espo just said that? "Huh?"

"Yeah come on," said Javier "I used to do it in the Army sometimes since we didn't have a lot of privacy. It's no big deal if two guys jerk off together, and we're not just guys, we're partners. Here, I'll get some porn."

He moved off the couch to slip a disc into the Blu-Ray, and Ryan was just flabbergasted sitting on the couch, hard as a rock. The video started playing and it was obviously straight porn. Esposito sat back down and very softly started feeling himself. He looked over at Kevin and saw the shock on his face, but also the large tent in his pants. "Come on bro, don't be nervous. It's no big deal, really!"

Ryan snapped himself out of it and smiled. As shy as he could be, he was not about to let this opportunity get away. He breathed in deep, stood up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, making a little show out of it, hoping Javier was watching. Esposito definitely was watching, getting very turned on at the sight of his cute Irish partner stripping. He slipped a hand underneath his now unbuttoned shirt and squeezed his nipple hard, causing his dick to twitch.

Kevin turned around just as Javier quickly looked back at the television, but Ryan knew he had gotten his attention. He turned around again and unbuckled his pants. As he pulled them down, he bent over giving Esposito a nice view of his toned ass. Javier was amazed at what he was looking at. His friend, his partner, his 'bro', was totally putting on a show for him and he was loving it. His hand reached down and squeezed his cock through the soft fabric of his pants. Kevin stood back up and turned around. Javier didn't take his eyes away this time, but they definitely grew wider when he was Ryan's cock.

"Holy shit bro, now that's a hot piece of Irish corned beef, and some great potatoes too!"

"Yup," Kevin said proudly. He winked at Esposito whose mouth turned upwards into a grin. "What about you man," said Ryan, "You got to see mine, now I get to see yours."

Javier stood up and removed the rest of his shirt. He unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor. Kevin admired his friend's hot Latin body. There wasn't a muscle on this boy that wasn't nice and big, and it looked like that included what was beneath his boxer briefs. Esposito squeezed his package through his briefs, closing his eyes in ecstasy for a moment, and then took them off. He let his big hard Latino meat out, much to his relief, and saw Ryan staring at it. "Nice man, very nice. That must be a real lady pleaser.. or *Lanie* pleaser."

"Yeah it is," said Javier stepping closer to Kevin. "It definitely is." They were about a foot apart now and Esposito reached out and put his hand on Ryan's chest. He slowly rubbed it up and down the hard pecs and tight abs. Kevin moaned softly and placed his hands on Javier's waist. He worked his hands up Esposito's washboard abs and massaged his hard pecs before gently squeezing his nipples. Javier let out a loud "Aaaaahhhhh!" and Ryan knew he had hit a sensitive spot. He kept rubbing Esposito's nipples while Javier massaged his chest.

They both looked up and locked eyes. "I've never done this with a guy before," said Kevin. "I'm just so horny."

"Ditto on that second part," said Esposito moving his face closer to his partner's. "But there's nothing wrong with a couple guys helping each other relieve some stress, right?"

"No, nothing at all," Ryan said just before Javier's lips touched his. Kevin quickly wrapped his arms around Esposito and pulled him in, feeling his friend's big meat slide between his legs and against his balls. Their tongues intertwined, exploring each other's mouths and the two made out furiously. Once completely breathless, Javier finally pulled them both onto the couch, Ryan on top of him.

"Fuck bro, that was amazing," said Esposito.

"Yeah it was. God I never thought a man could turn me on this much. I must be so fuckin' horny," said Kevin.

"Well why don't we see if I can help you out with that."

Javier kissed down Ryan's jaw and neck. He licked his way to Kevin's left nipple, then his right. Ryan moaned in pleasure every time he bit down gently, obviously enjoying what was going on. Esposito traced the outline of Kevin's abs with his tongue, finally plunging it into his navel. The head of Ryan's cock was lying just below, and Javier was salivating at the prospect. But he was getting off giving Kevin so much pleasure. He pulled Ryan's legs up into the air and started licking his balls. He took one into his mouth, then the other, then both. Then he licked down, down...

"What are you aaaaahhhhh!!!" yelped Kevin as Esposito's tongue slid across his asshole. "HOLY SHIT BRO WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Bro, you've never been rimmed before?" asked Javier, knowing full well the answer.

"Naw man, none of the girls have ever been into it."

Esposito smiled wickedly. "Well relax, 'cuz you're about to experience something amazing." He dove his tongue into Ryan's pucker, causing Kevin to writhe on the couch in pleasure. He licked up, down, and slowly thrust his tongue deep into Ryan's hole, relishing the moment and making Kevin moan so loudly. After a few minutes of working his asshole, he started licking back up to Ryan's big testicles and then licked slowly up his shaft. When he reached the top, he deftly took it into his mouth, making Kevin spasm and almost fall off the couch. Javier had dreamed of having Ryan's cock in his mouth for so long, and the wait was definitely worth it. Kevin's big dick filled his mouth and he loved every inch of it as he went down it all the way.

"Damn you've done this before, haven't you Javi?" asked Ryan, breaking from his pattern of moans.

"MmmFmmFmmm," replied Javier, mouth too full to answer. He continued deep throating Kevin until he finally begged him to stop. He left go of the Irishman's cock with an audible 'plop' and moved up to make some serious eye contact with Ryan before kissing him deeply.

"Fuck man, that was amazing," said Kevin.

"Well, we're not done yet, in case you haven't noticed," Esposito said with a grin.

"Did you like that? Sucking *my* cock?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah man, it was amazing."

"Mind if I try yours?"

Javier cocked his head as his grin spread wider. Sure he had dreamed of sucking Kevin's cock, but he never thought Ryan would want to suck HIS cock.

"And you've never done this before?" he asked.

"Naw, I've thought about what it is like a few times though."

"Okay," said Javier, "well we'll take this slow so you can get used to it." He moved even farther up so he was now straddling Ryan's tight muscular chest. He moved his pulsating meat closer to Kevin's mouth, and finally onto his lips. Ryan's mouth opened willingly and Esposito's cock slipped in, one inch at a time. After he felt Kevin responding well, he started pulling back out.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"Yeah give me more!" said Ryan, turning his attention back to the big treat in front of him.

Javier pushed his cock back into Kevin's mouth, a little deeper this time. He started thrusting in and out, seeing Ryan was more comfortable with this. Kevin was busy moving his tongue up and down the bottom of Esposito's shaft while it was in his mouth, running along the slit in the thick head, and swirling it all over the thick piece of meat. Javier threw his head back and let out a loud moan, fully enjoying Ryan's hot mouth. Before he knew it, he felt the pressure build up and his cock stiffen. He tried to say something, anything, but instead let out a huge grunt and started emptying his thick, tangy cock juice into Kevin's mouth. Ryan was a bit taken aback at first, but quickly swallowed the salty goodness pouring into his mouth. Multiple long squirts later, Esposito pulled his cock out and bent down to kiss Kevin, tasting his own cum.

"That was amazing, bro," Javier said through his panting breaths. "Though I believe you still need some relief." Ryan smiled as Esposito kissed his chest down to his cock and quickly enveloped it with his mouth. Javier took it all the way to the base and all the way back up, moving quicker and quicker, making Kevin yell the loudest he had yet. Finally he was rewarded and felt Ryan's cock stiffen and shoot his creamy load down his throat.

The two lay down next to each other on the couch, basking in the afterglow of their mind-blowing orgasms.

"Fuck bro, that was amazing. I've rarely cum that hard in my life," said Kevin.

"Me either," Esposito agreed. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you. It was well worth the wait."

"Wow, if Jenny ever found out about this, she'd flip. I give her all that shit for so many years, then finally start getting back together and I have sex with a guy. She'd be so pissed."

"Well she won't hear it from me," Javier said.

"Me either," Kevin replied. "And maybe Lanie won't hear about it either." Esposito looked at his cute partner's wicked grin and started laughing. He kissed Ryan deeply then put his head down on Kevin's chest. They both fell asleep happily.

##

Comments, Con-Crit, etc. always appreciated.


End file.
